The Love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard
by Allround yaoi fangirl
Summary: First ever Kahmunrah/Larry. Kahmurah will do anything for Larry to be by his side forever. THIS IS A REWRITE. The original belongs to megawoman 5210. I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Guess Who's Back

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **None

**Warning: **None

**Chapter Word Count: **492

**Word Count: **859

**Me**_**: **__**Hello persons of Fanfiction. My name as you will know is Allround yaoi fangirl and this is my very first story. Well it's not really mine the story is owned by the lovely and wonderful Miss megawoman5210. (muffled shouts of help are heard in the background) Ignore that its nothi-(HELP ME) SHUT U- i mean please ignore that. Anyway a long time ago on a crappy computer in Ireland a young girl made the biggest mistake of her life. She forgot to buy credit for her phone so she had to use the crappy internet in her house. Anyway while she was in heaven ( ) she saw this very nice piece of work that interested her enough to read it. She had to read it more than once before she decided to open her big mouth and tell the author of the fic that the story had great potential to be better if the author would get a Beta to help her make it more detailed and longer. One thing led to another and suddenly she, me, was the proud parent of this little baby. So I hope you all like it and give me positive feedback. Also would anyone be able to find me a Beta or like to be my Beta please PM me and we will talk. So for now enjoy my baby. **_

**Disclaimer. **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_I R A LINE^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Chapter 1 : Guess Who's Back**

Larry was making his usual round in the museum, trying his best to control the chaos that the exhibits where making as they where know, by him, to do. It seemed that today was extra noisy and there seemed to be more noise than usual.

He was walking past the Egypt exhibits when he heard his name being shouted "Larry! Larry could you wait please I have some new I believe you should hear." It was Ahkmenrah who was calling out his name. He was walking at a brisk if hurried walk. His face, usually smiling and glowing with warmth and kindness, was set in a worried frown his brows frowned lips pursed his eyes dark with sadness, fear, worry and hurt.

This brought worry to Larry and his smiling lips turned down in to a frown. "Hello Ahkmenrah good evening. What is the matter is something wrong?" Larry asked concern clear in his tone of voice as he greeted his friend and, privately to himself, older/younger brother. "Yes...no...maybe...it depends on what you think is wrong really" Ahkmenrah said with a nervous look on his face.

"Have the cave men tried to set fire to any of the exhibits?" Larry asked face deadpan. "No...I think" Ahkmenrah replayed nervously.

"Did Jededaiah and Octavian forget to find a private place to make love in again?" Larry asked face still deadpan. "Well yes they did but it is not that either" Ahkmenrah said a blush barely visible on his radiant (my sister said this) bronze face.

"Are the monkey's throwing poo around the place?" Larry asked with a deadpan expression on his face as he dodged a stray poo. "No it is not that either" Ahkmenrah replayed while also ducking to avoided a stray poo. "Just follow me and you will see what I mean." He turned and walked in the direction of the entrance to the museum.

"Then what is that has you so worried?" Larry asked as he followed Ahkmenrah. "That." Ahkmenrah replied as he pointed to the entrance of the museum.

"What do you mea...oh no. It can't be. I thought he was gone." Larry gasped in shock as he saw the last person he expected to see standing in front of the museums entrance a smirk nestled firmly on his plump lips, his long muscular legs slightly parted and his lightly muscled arms crossed over his toned chest. "I thought he was gone." Larry asked a hint of fear in his voice and just for a fleeting second joy. "As did I" Ahkmenrah said as he looked at the man he viewed and a younger/older brother not sure what to think of his tone of voice but certain that there was more to what happened at the former Museum than what he had told him before. There standing like he owned the place was Kahmunrah the former Pharaoh of Egypt and Older Brother of Ahkmenrah.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_IGNORE THE LINE^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Me: ****Holy shit I just finished my first chapter on my first fic. At 11:16 pm in the night when normally I am asleep. O.M.G and G.M.O Good night people. Read and Review and if you feel like it and liked it feel free to stal-I mean follow this story. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERY ONE.**

**Rewrite **18/02/2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Second Chance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **None

**Warning: **OOC Kahmunrah

**Chapter Word Count: **1,065

**Word Count: **1,352

**Me: ****Hello everyone. I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update this Fic. So without further ado I present to you the second chapter of The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite. In this chapter we find out why Kahmunrah is not in the underworld. Also this is a day late. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I slept all day so I could not go to the libray.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Chapter 2: Second Chance**

In an empty white void with nothing to see but a long blank empty canvas lay a man decked in ancient Egyptian finery of whites and gold's. This man was no ordinary man tough he was a former Pharaoh of Egypt who co meted a crime and was soon to be punished for his misdeeds to his Family, to be more precise to his younger brother. This man's name was Kahmunrah and he was about to meet his maker.

"_...rah." _A voice was calling his name. "_...aoh...nrah". _The voice was getting persistent but he dare not answer it for what was to come before him should he do so. _"Pharaoh Kahmunrah I am aware of your being conscious so it would be of your best Interest if you where to answer my call or you shall face harsher consequences for your impudence." _The owner of the voice seemed to have lost all of its patience with him. He opened his eyes with great, and obvious, reluctance only to be greeted to a beauty no mortal should ever be permitted to ever have the honour of looking upon.

There before him stood the Mother of all the Gods Goddess Isis She stood before him with her Ankh in her hand. She was dressed in traditional Egyptian female finery's that looked magnificent on her. Her dress was of the finest shade of red and looked to be made of the finest silk to ever be spun. Her hair was darker than the Blackest night and they looked as though stars had falling onto them to rest. Her skin was a flawless golden tan and her eyes where extenuated by the coal around her eyes.

Kahmunrah realised that he was standing before a Goddess with his mouth hanging open and quickly closed them and knelt on the ground before her feet to bow to her. "Forgive me for my Impudence Goddess Isis" he said his face to the ground. _"You may rise Kahmunrah. Now you know why you are here do you not?" _she asked with no emotion on her face. Her expression was neutral.

"Yes Goddess Isis" Kahmunrah said "I am here to be judged by you." He looked disheartened as he said this. He knew that no amount of begging would help him. He knew that he deserved to go to the land of Anubis for all of his sins. _"That is correct. But you will not just be judged. At least not today. No today you shall be given a second chance that shall decide where you shall end up in your after life." _Her expression remained neutral but for a small twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"A second chance Goddess?" he asked with a bewildered expression on his face. "I do not believe that I am worth" _"What you believe is of no Importance to me Kahmunrah" _The Goddess interrupted him. "Yes Goddess." He said as he once more bowed. _"Good. Now the reason that you have been giving a second chance is Because Anubis seems to find you amusing and asked if you could be giving a second chance. He wants to see how you would fare having to live in the same place as you younger brother and his younger/older brother a Larry something or other." _

"Ahkmenrah has an older brother. I see he no longer views me as a brother." Kahmunrah bowed his head in sorrow and shame when he realized that his brother hated him._"No your brother does not hate but he will be wary of you when you return because of what you did to him and those he views as family." _The Goddess said to him placing a gentle hand on his head. Her touch was as gentle as a mother's touch.

"_That is another reason why I am allowing you this chance. This is so you may be able to reconnect with your brother so that you may be able to earn his forgiveness. You will be sent back to the place you where expelled from. The museum will transfer your exhibit to the museum where your brother and Larry reside and from there the rest is up to you to decide how it shall play out." _Her expression was soft and her voice gentle as she stroked the head of the man no child who's head lay on her lap.

"Thank you mothe-I mean Goddess. Thank you Goddess Isis for this second chance. And please if I may so bold to ask would you please pass my gratitude on to God Anubis." His head was raised as he said this showing a his faced that was stained with tears.

"_You may call be Mother Kahmunrah for I am not just the Mother of the Gods but a Mother to all." _Isissaid _"Now dry your eyes my son and look presentable for it is time for you to return. I shall tell Anubis of what you have said." _She gently cleaned the tears from his face. "Thank you Mother." He said as he also wiped his face. The Goddess and Kahmunrah stood on their feet and faced each other. _"Close your eyes Kahmunrah. When you open them you shall me in the Museum." _She instructed him. "I shall not disappoint you mother." Kahmunrah said as he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he faded away.

"_You may come out now." _Isis spoke to the Empty void. A second later a figure covered of darkness appeared.

"**I shall never be able to hide from you shall I **_**AllMother**_**?" **The figure spoke with Amusement in their voice.

"_You may try as much as you can my child but you will never be able to hide from your Mother." _Isis said with a soft smile on her lips.

"**Why did you not tell him about his ability to wake up any time he wished to instead of just after Ra has gone to sleep?" **The figure asked with a curious tilt of their head.

"_That was just for pure amusement __**Anubis.**__ You would never begrudged you Mother her only form of entertainment would you?" _Isis asked with amusement in her voice.

"**No **_**AllMother**_** I would not." **Anubis replied with a smirk in his voice.

"_Come __**Anubis**__ let us go" _With that she left and not a second later her Anubis left as well. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^To Be Continued_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed this. So Read and Review and leave a comment on whether you liked it or not. Flames will be used to warm up my cold house. So about the way I portrayed the Goddess Isis in my Head Canon I view her as the Egyptian version of Mother Earth so to speak. That is why Anubis calls her AllMother. Just as Hera is the Greek version of Mother Earth to me that is. Except that if there was a competition between Hera and Isis. Isis would win hands down. So that's all folks see you all in a week or less. Also I have made very tiny changes to chapter 1 but they don't really matter. **

**Ps. ****I NEED A BETA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Explanations

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **None

**Warning: **OOC Kahmunrah! Cute Larry! Big Brother Ahkmenrah!

**Chapter Word Count: **1,434

**Word Count: **1,718

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite. **Sorry this chapter took so long to update/post. Life cut up to me and now it's trying to kill me slowly. But somehow I managed to escape it's crappy clutches. I hate real life. Anyway on to chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Chapter 3: Explanations **

*******************************Flash Back No Jutsu****************** ********* ******** **

"_What do you mea...oh no. It can't be. I thought he was gone." Larry gasped in shock as he saw the last person he expected to see standing in front of the museums entrance a smirk nestled firmly on his plump lips, his long muscular legs slightly parted and his lightly muscled arms crossed over his toned chest. "I thought he was gone." Larry asked a hint of fear in his voice and just for a fleeting second joy. "As did I" Ahkmenrah said as he looked at the man he viewed and a younger/older brother not sure what to think of his tone of voice but certain that there was more to what happened at the former Museum than what he had told him before. There standing like he owned the place was Kahmunrah the former Pharaoh of Egypt and Older Brother of Ahkmenrah. _

********************************End Flash Back No Jutsu********************************

"Hello Larry Ahkmenrah" Kahmunrah said a smirk on his (plump) lips, to those who really knew him like Ahkmenrah and maybe Larry it looked more like a soft smile than anything else. "How are you both this lovely evening?" He asked as he walked (more like prowled) towards the both of them.

"What are you doing here Kahmunrah?" Ahkmenrah asked a small hint of hostility, anger and hurt in his voice. "I...We thought that you where banished to the underworld." Larry finally spoke in a hesitant tone of voice a small bit of hope managing to slip into his voice. Ahkmenrah glanced at the man he viewed as family, having heard the hope in his voice, in wonder and a touch of sadness. The hope in Larry's voice confirmed the suspicion that he had kept to himself.

"Did you not miss me Little Brother? Did you mourn when you learned what happened to me?" Kahmunrah asked a bit of hurt leaking into his tone. Ahkmenrah did not hear the hurt or chose not to hear because he looked at his older brother in disbelief and replied in a biting tone "No I did not miss you at all brother." 'Why did I lie?' thought Ahkmenrah with sadness.

"I see." Kahmunrah said not letting on to the fact that it felt like his heart had been shattered into pieces. "As for the reason as to why I am here and not in the **Underworld**. _Mother Isis _told me that I was here as entertainment for the God **Anubis **because he finds me entertaining."

"Who is _Mother Isis? _Larry asked with an adorably confused expression on his face, If you asked Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah, who looked like he was planning on killing anyone who so much asked as looked at Larry in a Sexual Manner, which no one did and so Larry remained oblivious to his appeal.

"_Mother Isis _is the mother of all. She is known as the _**AllMother **_to the other God's and Goddess's of Egypt." Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah replayed at the same time with similar expressions of boredom of their face as if repeating something that had been drilled into their heads a million times. They looked at each other in surprise as they heard the words they had been saying being said at the same as they spoke.

There was disbelief in Ahkmenrah's voice as he said "I thought you did not listen to our teacher when he was teaching us those lessons. Actually I thought you would have forgetting everything that he said to us in our lessons."

"I did." Kahmunrah replied in a nonchalant manner as he shrugged his broad shoulders. He looked nostalgic as remembered all of the time he fell asleep in the middle of their lessons. "Imhotep sure knew how to put me to sleep." He sniggered as remembered all the times he got hit on the head for falling asleep in the middle of lessons.

"I remembered a lot of you falling asleep but I have hardly any memories of you listening to any of the lessons. In fact I am certain that your where asleep when he gave the lecture on the role of _Mother Isis_ and how important she was to the God's and Goddess's of Egypt." Ahkmenrah's voice was heavy with disbelief as he spoke.

"No I was very much awake when he was talking about _Mother Isis_. Some had poured those bitter beans into my food and I could not go sleep at all." Kahmunrah grumbled in annoyance as he crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to pout.

As Larry stood beside Ahkmenrah listening to the conversation and learning more about the brothers he wondered if they would notice if he walked away. But if he did then he would not learn more about the brothers...He decided to stay.

"I was wondering why the servants had to help you down from the pillars. You acted more childish than you usually did. How did you manged to get up them anyways? I tried to find that out for a while before I gave up." Ahkmenrah asked with a bewildered expression on his face has he remembered the chaos that Kahmunrah had created on that day.

"I was on top of one of the pillars?" Kahmunrah expression was bewildered. "I have no recollection of what I did that day after the lessons."

Larry decided that it was time to interrupt the conversation, even though it looked like it was getting good, and asked "What do you mean when you said that you where hear for **Anubis's **entertainment ?" he was still a bit bewildered that the God's and Goddess's of Egypt that people thought where a myth where actually real and very much still alive.

They both jumped as if startled. They looked sheepish when they realised that they had forgotten that Larry was still with them. He looked amused by their sheepish expressions.

"It seemed that He was amused by my attempts to take over and decided I would be better in the Overworld than in the Underworld."

"Do the Gods all ways do these kind of things for their enjoyment?" Larry asked bewildered. "Yes." The men replied.

"Okay then." Larry said as he clasped his hands together now that we both know why you are in the world of the semi living. I or we would like to know why you are in this particular museum."

"It seems that _Mother Isis_ did not want anything to get in the way of the entertainment so she had My exhibit transferred to your museum. Actually my Exhibit is going to be placed right next to your exhibit Ahkmenrah." Kahmunrah replied with a small bit of hope in his voice. He wanted to go back to the way things where before he killed his brother. He knew that was impossible but he wanted to at least try. He also wanted to get to know more about the Night Guard who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

"This means that you are going to hear for a long time doesn't it?" Ahkmenrah and Larry asked together after glancing at each other with a look that spoke volumes about their need to talk after they were finished speaking to Kahmunrah.

"I'll be here until **Anubis **becomes bored of my being in the Overworld." Kahmunrah said with a sigh. "And as Ahkmenrah knows God's and Goddess's have either the attention span of a child or that of a stalker. It all depends on their moods really." Ahkmenrah nodded his head with a pensive expression. "Yes that is a fact. They even said as much themselves."

"As men would say nowadays if they knew that Gods and Goddess still existed **The Deity's** mood could change as fast as a pregnant woman's mood." Ahkmenrah nodded to Kahmunrah's words stroking his beard. "WHERE DID YOUR BEARD COME FROM?" Larry shouted in surprise. "What beard?" Ahkmenrah asked touching his beardless chin. "But you...had...a...bea...never mind forget I said anything. Look I have to keep making my rounds to I will talk to you two later. It's a good thing that no one was at the entrance or else there would have been a major problem. I am off. Ahkmenrah stay with Kahmunrah until sun rise. I will talk to the both of you tomorrow night."

With those last word he turned around and walked away without a backward glance. The two men watched his retreating figure until he turned a corner and was gone. The men stood on an awkward silence before one of them spoke up and said "I missed you so much."

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Me: Done and dusted. That was long ass Fucking chapter. That is chapter three done for you. Just to warn anyone who is actually reading this I will not be updating again till the end of March or the Start of April as life is on to me now. It knows where I live and can now come knocking at my door with all of the assignments That I have to submit soon. But I will have one or two maybe even three chapters done for by the Mid to late April. So until then **

**KEEP CALM**

**and**

**JOIN LOKI'S ARMY.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter Read and Review if you like. Flames will be used to try and warm my sisters frozen heart (between you and I that's impossible). Anyways Hugs and Kisses. TTFN.**

**Allround Yaoi Fangirl. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Reconciliation and Surprises

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **Still None

**Warning: **OOC! Kahmunrah OOC! Ahkmenrah. Brief mention of an OC

**Chapter Word Count: **2,484

**Word Count: **2,814

**Me: Hello everyone this is Allround saying Good Morning all the way from Ireland. Welcome to chapter 4 of **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite.** Okay so as I said in the Last chapter life got me found out where I lived. So I was kidnapped by life and we got into a major fight. As you can see I came out on top but because of the long ass fight I was unable to do any of the chapters that I promised and for that I am deeply sorry. So because of that I am going to give you a long as chapter with at most 2 thousand words maybe less. Anyway please enjoy chapter. By the way some of the chapter titles will not have anything to the with the chapters themselves. Anyway enjoy chapter 4.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Chapter 4: Reconciliation and Surprises**

*******************************Avada KaFlashback****************** ********* ******** **

"_As men would say nowadays if they knew that Gods and Goddess still existed __**The Deity's**__ mood could change as fast as a pregnant woman's mood." Ahkmenrah nodded to Kahmunrah's words stroking his beard. "WHERE DID YOUR BEARD COME FROM?" Larry shouted in surprise. "What beard?" Ahkmenrah asked touching his beardless chin. "But you...had...a...bea...never mind forget I said anything. Look I have to keep making my rounds to I will talk to you two later. It's a good thing that no one was at the entrance or else there would have been a major problem. I am off. Ahkmenrah stay with Kahmunrah until sun rise. I will talk to the both of you tomorrow night."_

_With those last words he turned around and walked away without a backward glance. The two men watched his retreating figure until he turned a corner and was gone. The men stood on an awkward silence before one of them spoke up and said "I missed you so much." _

*******************************Finite Incuntatim****************** ********* ******** **

Ahkmenrah looked surprised at what he had said. He looked over and saw that his brother also had a surprised expression on his face. There was a beat of silence then suddenly they were in each other's arm tears running down their checks as they kept each other from collapsing onto the floor. The tears would not stop as they held each other the weight of someone they held dear being close again getting to them. They cried into each other's arms the tears flowing faster and faster. They slowly stopped crying and wiped their eyes as they looked away from each other in embarrassment at crying.

They stepped away from each other as they cleared their trough's eyes still averted in embarrassment. They were glad no one had been there to see their tears. "I missed you to" Kahmunrah said in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Why did you do it though?" Ahkmenrah asked voice just as hoarse. It seemed like he had asked himself that question for some time.

"I was jealous of the fact that you where Pharaoh. I wanted to be the Pharaoh. I was older than you so therefore I had more experience. At first the jealousy was small I hardly noticed but then weeks went by and it kept growing until I snapped. I wanted what you had I deserved what you had. It was my right. Those where the words I kept repeating to myself after I killed you." Kahmunrah looked down with a forlorn expression on his face. "I wished I had never killed you. Even as I kept repeating to myself that I deserved to be on the throne I kept wishing I had never killed you. I was so glad when sister killed me so very glad. I cried when I died." Tears ran down Kahmunrah's checks. He made no move to brush them aside.

Ahkmenrah tugged on his brothers arm and led him to his exhibit so that they could talk where no one could wonder past ducking himself and his brother down from a stray poo that had been flung somewhere near their direction.

"The sun will be rising soon so I will say this once." Ahkmenrah had a serious expression on his face. "I have not forgiving you. Not yet and it will be even longer before I am able to trust you again." His expression softened into a soft smile "But I am willing to try. If you are willing to forgive yourself that is. It will take a long time but...I am sure that I will come to trust you. But for now let us try to at least try for forgiveness. Do you agree with me?"

Kahmunrah replied with a shaky "y-yes I am will to try. It is a lot more than what I expected. But I should have known. You where always so willing to give a second chance."

Ahkmenrah looked at the clock that was across from his exhibit. It read 5:00 am. The sun was already rising. "I must rest now Kahmunrah. I will speak to you tonight when the sun sets...I am already on my way to forgiving you. I could never hold a grudge against you for long." He said as he hugged his brother close and bumped their foreheads together. "Go to your exhibit and rest brother and I will see you tonight. Especially about your infatuation with Larry." With those last foreboding words he slid into his sarcophagus and closed the lid.

Kahmunrah felt a chill run down his spine. He felt like he had just stepped into a nest of cobras. He quickly left his brothers exhibit and walked to his own. On his way he saw two miniature figurines of a cowboy and a roman soldier swapping words of love as they held each other Larry chasing after two monkeys and some cave men. 'what a strange museum' he tought with a shake of his head. When he got to his exhibit he noticed that it was not that from Ahkmenrah's exhibit.

"So how do you like your exhibit" a voice asked from behind him. He started in surprise and looked behind to see Larry standing there with a smile on his face. "Yes I do."

"That's good. See you tonight them." Larry said with a soft smile and he turned to walk away.

"Larry.."

"Yes"

"...nothing."

Larry raised a brow in question before walking away. After all he had to make sure everyone was back in their exhibits.

Kahmunrah watched him leave before stepping into his sarcophagus. As he was about to close the cover of the his sarcophagus he noticed a bit of sunlight streaming inside his exhibit. He froze expecting to be frozen to the spot. When that did not happen and the sun light kept on streaming in he knew that the day was not going to be a good one.

He left his exhibit quickly. As he walked around he noticed that all of the other exhibits where frozen in time. Even his brother was frozen. He went to look for Larry.

"LARRY" He called out as he broke into a run. He was starting to panic. He was still awake the sun was up and he was still awake. "LARRY!" Panic was seeping into his voice.

"Kahmunrah?" he heard a bewildered voice answer his shouts. He followed the sound and bumped into Larry. "Why are you still awake?" Larry's voice was calm despite the fact that something that had never happened before was occurring right at that moment.

"I do not know. What is going to happen to me? What will I do? where will I stay? Why is this happening now of all time?" He was starting to sound desperate.

"Calm down Kahmunrah." Larry said with a deep sigh as he held Kahmunrah's hand and took a deep breath before he released it in a deep exhale. He began to pull Kahmunrah in the direction of the back of the Museum. "We will go back to my house to discuss this." They had reached the back of the Museum by then and he went to collect the bag he brought with him. "It's a good thing that I brought a Spare change of clothes with me." He said as he handed Kahmunrah a change of clothes. "I was planning on going on an early morning jog before going home but you can wear them for now."

Kahmunrah was momentarily distracted by the strange garments he held in his arms. "What strange things." He muttered to himself as he pulled the gray track suite pant on after he deviated himself of his Egyptian grab. The pants felt wired but they would do until they got to Larry's place of dwelling.

"Come on lets go. I only have to lock the front doors then we can go." Larry said as he quickly walked to the front doors of the museum. Kahmunrah stopped to look around the city in awe. This was the first time in a thousand or more years since he had seen the sun and felt it warmth on his skin. He had forgotten how wonderful it felt. "Come on lets go." Larry said as he took Kahmunrah's hand and led down the steep's of the museum. "I had forgotten how wonderful it felt to have the sun on my skin after so many years of never even seeing it. It feels so wonderful." Kahmunrah said stopping again to bask in the warmth and enjoy his first sight of day in over a thousand years. He took a deep breath of air that smelt like wet grass and those bitter beans when they were heated. "I forgot you haven't felt sunlight in a long time." Larry said as he looked at the man he was standing next to spread out his arms to the sky as if to reach for the sun and hold onto it with all his might. He smiled at him his eyes softening slightly.

Standing there in gray sweat pants and a white tank top with a zip up jumper that was currently un zipped He looked like a bird freed from its cage or a prisoner of war being released to his family. Larry felt like if he did not hold Kahmunrah's hand he would fly away and never come down. He quickly latched onto Kahmunrah's hand just in case he did decide to float of into the air. He would not be surprised if he could. Kahmunrah looked quizzically down at the hand that was holding onto his arm.

"We should go now." Larry said as an explanation for why he was holding onto his arm. "I need to get some things before we get to my home. It's on the way to my home so it's fine if we take our time for bit so that you can enjoy the sun for a bit longer." Larry hoisted the bag further up his shoulder as he kept his hold on Kahmunrah's arm moving his hand further down to hold on to his wrist.

"Hello Larry". They had reached a small grocery shop. A kind looking old woman greeted them when they entered. "Hello Ann" Larry said with a smile as he dropped Kahmunrah's wrist to accept the hug from her. "And who is this handsome young man with you?" She said with a small smile. "Is he your boyfriend?" she said with a little smirk. "N-no he's not my boyfriend Ann." Larry stuttered out with a blush on his face.

"It is nice to meet you" Kahmunrah said before he introduces himself. "My name is Kahmunrah."

"That is an unusual name" Ann had a confused expression on her face. She had never heard a name like that before.

"My parents liked Ancient Egyptian names. My younger brother's name is Ahkmenrah."

"Oh I see."

"Here you go Ann. One carton of eggs. Two bottles of milk. One bread and One carton of Yu-Gi-Oh's for nick" Larry suddenly appeared with a basket full of food.

Ann and Kahmunrah jumped startled and his sudden appearance. Not haven realised that he had left in the first place. "When did leave to get these?" Ann and Kahmunrah asked in surprise as they looked at the things he had bought.

"As soon as Kahmunrah had introduced himself to you. I wondered of to get these and came back." Larry replied as he packed the items into making sure not to put the bread at the bottom.

"See you later Ann." Larry said as he held onto to Kahmunrah's wrist.

"Good Day Ann" Kahmunrah said as he followed Larry outside the shop.

"I'll see you two later then." Ann said "It was nice meeting you Kahmunrah."

"It was nice meeting you to Ann."

The two walked in a comfortable silence as they crossed the street to the park on the other side. Kahmunrah looked at all the things around him enjoying the new sites and sounds of day that for a long time he had not heard. They were beautiful. He bumped into Larry when he suddenly stopped. He was about to ask why when he noticed for the first time that they were in a small park that was far from the noise.

"What do you think of the place?" Larry asked with a small smile on his face as he watched Kahmunrah look around his surroundings. Being from the dessert it was rare to see so much greenery in one place.

"This is a very beautiful place Larry." Kahmunrah said with a soft smile on his face as he looked around himself. "But why did you show it to me?"

"I have two reasons" Larry said as he started to walk forward. "The first is because I wanted you to see it just in case you ever needed a place to visit if you want to be surrounded by nature."

"And the second reason?" Kahmunrah asked.

"The second reason I brought you here is because" Larry said as they walked out of the park, crossing the street as they did so, to the house across from it. "is because I live right across from it. I moved here because I thought that Nick would like it and he does."

He unlocked the door to his house and ushered his guest in as he did so. He wandered over to the kitchen to put the things onto the fridge (I put my bread in the fridge). "You can go into the living room it's just trough the door down the hall." He motioned to the door that was indeed down the hall.

Kahmurah wondered into the living room. It was big and spacious done in creams and wine read. There was a glass door to the kitchen one side of the sitting room and a glass door to the garden on the other side of the sitting. The floor was done in a light timber and the couches where a deep shade of red that looked almost black when you looked at from a different angle. All in all it was a tastefully decorated living room.

"What do you think?" Larry asked as he walked into the sitting to sit on the couch motioning Kahmunrah to sit beside him. "It is a very beautiful room." Kahmunrah said as he sat beside Larry.

"Thank you." Larry said with a yawn as the events of the night before and early in the morning caught up to him. He started to nod off until he fell asleep. Kahmunrah had not noticed.

"You said that you leaved with your son." Kahmunrah said as he looked around some more. When he received no answer from Larry he looked over only to see that the man in question had fallen asleep.

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Me: Good Morning everyone. That is all I can give you right now if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me and I will try my best to fix it. Happy last week of Spring and Hello to the new months of Summer. See you. Flames will be used to burn all of my unwanted and unusable books to make a bonfire.**

**KEEP CALM**

**and**

**LOVE LINK**

**PS: Do not expect a chapter this long again for a very and I mean very long time.**

**GOOD DAY PEOPLE!**

**Allround yaoi fangirl**

**Started: 28/04/2014**

**Completed: 29/04/2014**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **Still None

**Warning: **OOC! Kahmunrah Cute/Sleeping! Larry Beautiful! Goddess Isis

**Chapter Word Count: **1,606

**Word Count: **1,806

**Me: Hello and welcome to chapter 5 of **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite. **So I will not say why I took so long to update just know that there was stress and hysteria involved. This chapter is probably going to be kind of short I think. Enjoy chapter 5 while I go and rewrite and edit chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Chapter 5: Yeah we're going down**

******************************************I is flashback**************************************

_Kahmurah wondered into the living room. It was big and spacious done in creams and wine read. There was a glass door to the kitchen one side of the sitting room and a glass door to the garden on the other side of the sitting. The floor was done in a light timber and the couches where a deep shade of red that looked almost black when you looked at from a different angle. All in all it was a tastefully decorated living room. _

"_What do you think?" Larry asked as he walked into the sitting to sit on the couch motioning Kahmunrah to sit beside him. "It is a very beautiful room." Kahmunrah said as he sat beside Larry. _

"_Thank you." Larry said with a yawn as the events of the night before and early in the morning caught up to him. He started to nod off until he fell asleep. Kahmunrah had not noticed._

"_You said that you leaved with your son." Kahmunrah said as he looked around some more. When he received no answer from Larry he looked over only to see that the man in question had fallen asleep. _

*************************************flashback is over***************************************

.

.

Kahmunrah stared at Larry's Sleeping face blankly for a few minutes before his facial features softened and a small soft smile graced his cupid bow lips. 'It seems that the night events and surprises have caught up to him' he thought as he looked more closely at Larry's face noticing the wrinkles around his mouth and the crows feet around his eyes as well as the slight grey dotted in random places around his hair giving it a look of salt and pepper coloured hair. He looked so old and yet so young.

'This is one the many reasons I feel in love with you Larry' he thought to himself as he brushed a stray strand of hair from Larry's face. 'I had better gather some pillows for his head and a blanket to cover him while he sleeps. His rest would be better if he were relaxed and comfortable in his sleep.' He thought as he got up from his place beside Larry to gather some pillows and a blanket.

As he glanced around for those needed item he had a closer look at the living room and took in some of the details he had missed like the large window that had a clear view of the front garden and the park that was across the street. Looking down he noticed the rather large blood red Egyptian rug in the middle of the sitting room with a glass table on top of it. Noticing a smaller couch he walked over to it and saw that there were three cushions on it. Deciding to take one of them he also took the white and red blanket that was neatly folded over the couch.

Turning around he noticed that Larry had shifted to lie on his side for a more comfortable position. 'So cute' he thought as he walked more quietly over to him he gently lifted his head and placed the cushion under it before placing his head back down on it. He then turned to his feet and, just as gently, took of his shoes so his feet were more relaxed and the couch was safe from dirt. Unfolding the blanket he placed it on Larry's resting form.

"_Take a picture of a perfect place they got it better than what any ones told ya"_

Kahmunrah's ears perked up as he heard a voice singing but when he looked around and listened the singing had already faded and was gone.

"_How do you feel now that you are able to see and feel the sun's warmth Kahmunrah?"_ a kind and gentle voice asked him.

He jolted startled and the sound of a person's voice when he was the only one awake. He looked in front of himself wildly not seeing any one.

"_I am behind you my child"_ the gentle voice said again with a hint of amusement in it tone.

He quickly turned around and noticed the figure of Goddess Isis standing next to Larry's sleeping figure looking if possible more radiant than when he had last gazed at her figure.

(Today she wore and emerald green spider silk top that showed of her attractive figure with a skirt that was a shade of blue so deep it was like looking into the depths of the ocean and looked to be made of the very ocean it looked like. Her hair was done in ringlets that twisted down her front and back like vines twisting down a tree. Her skin was a flawless golden tan and her eyes where a shade of green that would make an emerald look dull in comparison. All together she looked like the Goddess of beauty. (if she were real I would ask for beauty tips. I need them.))

He quickly knelt to the ground placing his right hand over his heart and bowing his head. "I greet you on this beautiful day Goddess Isis." He said.

"_You may stand my child."_ She said a smile on her lips. _"And did I not say that you may call me Mother."_

"Yes mother." He said with a blush as he stood after he command.

"_So I ask you again my child. __How do you feel now that you are able to see the sun and feel it's warmth on your skin?"_

"So far it as warm, wonderful and comforting as I remember and later imagined it would. It also brings back comforting memories of days paced as a child with Ahkmenrah and many more days to surely come with laughter and fond memories." He closed his eyes as he basked in the sunlight streaming in trough the windows of the room and soft smile on his lips. "This is truly the most wonderful gift I have ever been."

He looked at the woman standing there with a gentle smile on her face. He was hit with the urge to hug her and so he did without thinking of the consequences he quickly walked up to her and give her a gentle but firm hug and a kiss atop her head. He quickly came to his senses and back away from the Goddess fearing she would be angry for hugging her without her say so.

As if sensing his unease she hugged him before he got too far from her and placed a kiss on his forehead. _"There is need to fear for your life when you hug your mother. A mother's job is to love her children with all her might and protect them just as her own mother protected her." _She said as he held on to her. Basking in the comfort of a mothers touch afters century's without it. "_If you ever needed the comfort of your mother or because you want to you are always allowed to hug her." _

She stepped back after placing another kiss to his forehead. _"Now tell me my child was there not a question you wanted to ask me." _

"Yes there is. Could you please explain to me why I was not frozen when the sun rose up? I thought I would revert back to my frozen form. I was so confused when I did not." He had a troubled expression on his face. _'It seems that the events of last night are finally getting to him as well' _she thought as she gazed at the young child fondly.

"_The reason as to why you are still awake is quite simple really. I want you to get used to the world of the living and the day so that you may be able to comfortably live out the rest of your natural life with Larry." _Here she paused in her speaking to wave a hand over Larry's sleeping form.

He shifted then turned on the couch with his back to the pair. **'**_**So cute**__' _they both thought.

"_You are also able to return to your frozen state and bring someone out of a frozen state for a day or more if you chose. Of course you will have to find out how to do that yourself. After all I will only help you with your first few steps when you learn to walk but the rest must be done by you yourself." _She smiled at him as she said this._ "But you are very intelligent my son so it will not surprise me if you figure it out before long. But for now you must rest. And I must go." _

She turned to leave but stopped to give Kahmunrah a hug and a kiss on the forehead. _"Sleep well Pharaoh and may your dreams be pleasant." _ With those last words she left in as quietly as she came.

He stared at the spot she had been for a while deep in thought before he decided to take her advice and rest. He walked over to the third couch that was long enough to fit his body he placed the cushion on the arm of the couch pulled down the black and red blanket and placed it around his form. Taking one last look at Larry's form he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. His last thoughts before he fell asleep was 'Larry and I have so many things to talk about when we wake up' and then he drifted off to sleep dreaming of living the rest of his life with Larry.

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Me: R&R If you want. I will be very surprised if anyone is still reading this to be honest. Flames are greatly accepted. My room is starting to get cold. But for now I leave you with theses wise words:**

**KEEP CALM**

**and**

**Thiefshipping**

**Started: 10/06/2014**

**Finished: 11/06/2014**

**Rewriting: 08/07/14**

**Finished: 08/07/14**


End file.
